Many inventions occur as a result of an identifiable, primary need. For example, the telegraph system was invented to permit communications between people separated by a distance. Similarly, the telephone was invented to permit people to converse with one another when separated by a distance. With the passage of time, most of these inventions have undergone evolutionary changes that cater to needs beyond what was envisaged initially.
In the field of communication systems, the cellphone can be used as a first example in describing this evolutionary process. Cellphones initially provided a technological solution to the need for portability, wherein people could talk to one another while away from a conventional, wire-line telephone. Since then, cell phones have evolved beyond voice communications to now provide data communications as well. Data communication capabilities include web-surfing, e-mail, and short-message-services (SMS).
A second example to describe an evolutionary process in the field of communication technologies relates to e-mail. While the initial application for e-mail communication comprised people transmitting text messages to one another, subsequently, evolutionary applications now allow users to transfer data files and pictures as well.
A third example relates to instant messaging (IM). The initial application of instant messaging allowed users to carry on a quick, multi-directional, on-line exchange of messages. This form of “near-real-time” communication overcame the handicaps of greater message-interaction delays suffered by e-mail message transfers.
Having satisfied the initial, primary need for quick communication, IM underwent, and continues to undergo, evolutionary changes to provide facilities for exchanging certain objects in addition to text messages. For example, IM users can now transfer files and pictures in near-real-time mode as well.
In comparing the few examples explained above, it will be apparent that each technology provides certain advantages over the other technologies. As a corollary, each technology also suffers from certain handicaps in comparison to the other technologies.
The following example illustrates the relative advantages and disadvantages of these technologies. A user desiring to send a lengthy, formal text message to a business associate opts to use e-mail communication rather than IM. On the other hand, when the user is seeking a quick, and fairly informal, response from an on-line buddy, opts to use TM instead. In this above example, the e-mail system allowed a large file to be transported efficiently in spite of suffering a larger transmission delay in a situation where such a delay is acceptable, whereas using the IM system allowed faster communication in a more informal manner.
Delving further into certain aspects of the IM system, it will be relevant to point out that the ITM system is fairly user-friendly in permitting online text messaging, but is not necessarily so user-friendly in facilitating a private exchange of data files between two individuals of a buddy list. The level of complexity involved in operating IM to carry out certain such tasks is consequently quite high. These levels of operational complexity therefore necessitate an average user to have an undesirably high level of technical expertise. While IM has been used as one example technology, it will be recognized that complexity of use also extends to other technologies, including presence-based technologies that are currently undergoing evolutionary changes. Known presence-based technologies, as would be understood by those reasonably skilled in the art, include a system that maintains and provides status information pertaining to availability of users of the system, e.g., information indicating whether or not users are connected to a communications network.
It can therefore be understood that a need exists to provide a solution that simplifies certain operational tasks related to using communication systems, such as e-mail, IM and presence-based technologies.